Normal High school Life
by Peddie213
Summary: Patricia is the princess of England, but can't live a normal life as a 16 year old girl, but when her parents finally agree to let her go to public school will it be all she ever dreamed or she experience all the drama in a high school girl's life? With being popular, the drama and a boyfriend (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: New School Decision

Patricia Pov

Look I'm a princess of England and let me tell you I don't like it one bit; being force to wear the pinkest dress ever through four hour parties every week. Most girls would love their life to be like this; well I'm not most girls. Let's see I've been kicked out of every private school in England, which most people find a bit of a force since I'm a princess and I should be better mannered than most girls; well wrong. My parents then considering home schooling me or should I say castle schooling me but I just want to be normal 16 year old I tried convincing them to try public school but that was out of the question according to my mom. But then just this week I made my third home schooling teacher quit so now I'm sitting in my dad's office right now and my parent are looking for other options for me.

"Patricia are you even listing to us" my mother ask

"Yeah sure " I reply sarcastically

"Really then what did we just say" father ask

" I don't know let me guess the usual 'Trixie we are very disappointed in you we expect you to do better in your next school we can't afford you being kicked out in your next one, you're a princess you should be better behaved than this'" I mimic my parents in their usual talks with me

"Yes but if you paying attention closely we also are allowing you to go to public school" my dad say

"But I heard this so many… wait what did you say" I question

"We're letting you go to public school" my dad repeats

"Yes I love you guys" I say jumping out of my seat

"But" my mom continues

"Why is there always a but" I whisper sitting back down

"We are going to have to put have security around you" she continues

"Why it just going to attract more attention to me" I whine

"It's for your own good" my dad says

'"Yes public schools are more loose on security" mom say

"Wait which one I'm I going to" I ask

"Were letting you decide but from a list we already preapproved from; only if you promise not to get into any trouble" dad say handing me a list of schools

I skim through the list and I notice AEA, Anubis England Academy. I only know that school cause my best friends, Joy's mom works there, but too bad she went traveling with her dad for the next. I just thought of a perfect idea.

"Okay how about this. If I go to Anubis England Academy can I please not get any security to follow me around?"I ask

"Patricia no we can't afford that" mom says

"Wait just here me out okay, Joy's mom works at AEA remember we can ask her to keep an eye out on me please come on you guys love her"

"Well… maybe we'll think about it only if you go to AEA then maybe but until then no" my dad says

"Henry! No it doesn't matter where she goes either way she will have security follow her around" mom say

"Lauren she has a point with Joy's mom we never need to have security around her we can ask Joy's mom to keep an eye out for her, but as for you Patricia if you give us any reason to doubt you then you will be remove from that school immediately is that clear' dad say

"So it a yes" I ask

"It's a yes" he says

"Thank you but what about you mom" I ask

"Fine but I want to see improvement in your school work and behavior and if security won't be with you at school then they will drop and pick you up is that clear" she says

"What no how about like a block away from the school please if you want we can even get one of them to dress normally to and walk me the rest of the way there cause there's no way I have a limo full of security drop and pick me up it's basically the same thing as them staying with me all day at school please" I ask

"Fine but the idea of one walking you will stay and that's as far as will go on security change is that clear" dad says

"Thanks bye love ya I say as I walk out there office and apparently I'm starting school on Monday thank god no more private school or home schooling


	2. Chapter 2: School

Patricia Pov

Ugh it's Monday already! Once again got to wake up early for school, but at least it's no Private school where it's full of snobby rich **(An: if you get offended by that sorry it's just my old school was in rival with a snobby rich private school I just added it In)**. I get up do all my morning routines; I decide to wear a purple tank top with my leather jacket, short tight skirt, fishnet tights and my ankle boots. Plus I have my hair wavy. Now I'm in the limo with Jason my head of my security team or as I like to call him J.J. (not Mr. Winkler as in Jason I just chose that name randomly) he's the one who's going to be dropping me off and walking meat the corner. When we get to the corner and I see Joy's mom, Trudy (let's just pretend I still want to incorporate HOA character's in some way). I get out of the car and hug her.

"Hey lovely" she say

"Hey what are you doing here" I ask her while were walking to school with J.J. behind us

"Well your parents said that you would be coming here and that Jason would be walking you to and from school from here so I thought I surprise you" she says

"Yeah they don't want to trust me without security" I say

"Anyways I haven't seen you since Joy left how have you been"

"I've been good now that I think about since Joy left I've been into more trouble than usual"

"Well the two of you did balance each other out before the two of you met she was all into school work and if I'm not mistaken you we're as troubled as you are now then when you two met she didn't stay all into school work she actually went out and enjoy life and you stayed out of trouble more. We're here" she says as she arrives to the school "Well I drop you off at the Vice Principal's office then go over to my classroom"

We go inside and even though this is a public school looks like it could be private. Well I'm here in front of the Vice Principal office. I walk in, well here it goes.

Half an hour later

Still Patricia's Pov

That was definitely the worst half hour of my life the Vice Principal, Victor, I is super strict. Now he is walking me to my first class which is also my homeroom I guess. I open the door walk into the class then they all stop what they're doing and turn to look me.

"Ah yes class I forgot to mention we're getting a new student today her name is Patricia Jones" Trudy says,

My parents agreed into letting me use my mom's maiden name, but right now I'm shock I have Trudy first

Eddie's Pov

We all hear the door open and turn our heads to the door and walks in a new girl. I have to say she did look hot.

"Ah yes class I forgot to mention we're getting a new student today her name is Patricia Jones" Ms. Mercer says

The new girl walks over and hands the teacher a letter

"Okay then Patricia you can sit next to um Edison" she says pointing to me

"It's Eddie Ms. Mercer" I say

"Well then you can sit next to Eddie then" Then the new girl walks over and sits next to me

"As I was saying before we are doing a new project in we looking at the blood line of leader countries since now we have an even amount of student in this class Eddie you will no longer need to work with Nina and Mick for desk partner work you'll work with Patricia." Ms. Mercer says "I'll be walking around with a jar full of names of country leaders you'll pick a country and that's the one you and you're partner will be doing. And as I'm going around I'll be collecting homework and you all will be reading chapter 14 in you text book"

I take my text book out Ms Mercers walk over to me and the new girl

"Uh Patricia I don't have any extra book in the class right now but come by at lunch and I give you one but for now you and Eddie can share his; right Edison?" She finishes

"Eddie and yeah sure it's fine" I say I open my book to chapter 14 and push the book in between me and the new girl. We start to skim through the chapter

After about 10 minutes Ms. Mercer walks over to us again and hands us the jar I reach my hand in and I grab England this is going to be so easy; as we live in England I wish I got America since I lived there longer but I fine with England

"Okay when you finish reading you can turn to your desk panther and begin discuss the project which is due next Monday" teacher say

Patricia Pov

Great we just had to get England that, why? Eddie then turns to me

"So..."he trails on

"Yeah so what do we do" I ask

"Where do you want to work on this your place, my place, or the library?" he questions

"No, No and No" I say

"Why not"

"My house no cause my parents are very um …trusting your house no cause the same reason as in my house and library depends school library or public library"

"Okay obviously I can see that your parents aren't very open people but any way how about public library"

"No"

"Why not oh let me guess your parents don't trust you to go anywhere but to school" he says laughing

"No cause actually you don't need to know why"

"So I'll take that as your parents don't trust you"

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Hey I'm not judging just stating some facts"

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting"

"Oh come on you know I'm right"

" you know nothing if you knew who my parents are and who I was then you'll know why I'm not allowed to go anywhere" I say

"You act like you're parents oh I don't King and Queen of England or something" when he says that I look away

"Why all so quiet all I did was mention the king and queen of England…wait are your parents…" the bell rings thank god I get up quickly and get out of the class really fast I didn't think someone would figure that out that quickly, but I think he is looking for me


	3. Chapter 3: Castle Searches

Eddie Pov

So think I was correct that Patricia's parents are King and Queen of England but how that possible their last names are is Williamson but hers was like Jones or Jonas or something. We could she have gotten to? There goes to bell again signaling the next class started I turn the corner there she is.

"Hey look listen I'm sorry"

"No it okay I over reacted"

"No it totally my fault I shouldn't have gone off on you like that about how you're parents can't trust and that you need to be babied around"

"Well I can't blame them I'm a handful the only reason I'm here anyways is that I've been kicked out of every private school in England" she say sitting down on the floor I sit down next to her

"How is that possible you what like 16"

"I don't know how but the longest amount of time I stayed in a school was probably two years and only because my best friend, Joy, went with me and she kept me out of trouble"

"What happened after that?"

"Her dads showed up and asked if she wanted t go and see the world with him they've been traveling for about a year now"

"So that's why you're here; a princess in public school"

"Shush the whole school doesn't need to know"

"What thought princesses loved the spot light and attention "

"Well not this one. And you were right"

"About…"

My parents not trusting me, you know this is the first time they actually let me go somewhere without security. If I wasn't with Joy or her mom and you saying those things I don't reminded me I'll never be normal"

"Wait if they don't trust you without security unless you're with Joy or her mom how did you convince them not to bring any with you here? This is public school"

"Joy's mom work's here, but her I have to call her Ms. Mercer"

"Ms. Mercer"

"Yeah I knew her for years" then we heard ad cough and we look up the principal or should I say my dad

"Excuse me but aren't you two suppose to be in class right now" He says we get up from the floor

"Sorry we we're just talking"

"Well that's no excuse to not be in class again Edison I told you to stay out of as for you Miss. Williamson I know your story on all your other schools and I will not expect… "

"No it's my fault she's out here I made her mad and I came after her to apologize"

"Very well then both of you to class"

We walk away

"He talks to you like he's your dad" she says after a second of silence but I don't reply

"Oh my god he is your dad isn't he" she guesses "the principal is you dad" she continues

"Now what going to tell the school"

"No I don't rat people out"

"Why not"

"Cause I just don't but you can't tell anyone about you know what"

"And why shouldn't I"

"Cause I can easily tell the school who you dad is but anyway your American why are you hear in England anyway"

"How do you know I'm American?"

"I don't know you accent" she says in an American accent

"My mom shipped me out her my freshmen year cause I kept getting into trouble in America"

School is finally; the day went by pretty fast for a Monday. Patricia is in all my classes and we pretty much talked right through them all we agreed to work at her house for the project, since her parent our who we're doing our projects on so they could help us. We went to our locker and said we'd meet in front of the school

Patricia Pov

"So how are we getting there" he asks I finally see J.J. I walk over to him with Eddie walking behind me

"Hey J.J this is Eddie we're working on a project Eddie J.J he's head of my security team"

"Patricia you know your parents aren't going to approve of you bring him home without a proper background check"

"Yes but I have a letter from Trudy; she's the one that assign the project and anyway I'm doing my project on my parents anyway so I think were fine"

"Okay then let just see about that then "J.J. says

"Okay then you're on let just see who is correct about that" I say as we being to walk to the car

"You are definitely not like most princess" Eddie says" and who's Trudy"

"Ms. Mercer"

"Oh"

"Well it had to be her she I did say she was the one who assigned the project didn't I"

We finally get to the car we get in. When we finally get to the castle they need to check Eddie

"Had fun" I ask when they're done

"Yeah I loved it" he says sarcastically

"Well then don't worry cause they're going to have to search you again before you leave"

"You're kidding right"

"What I thought you loved it" I laugh

"No it was weird and disturbing next time we meet up for the project we're going to my house"

"Fine then but you know they'll search you and you're house before I walk in right"

"What never mind we can come here next time"

"Most people always say that too cause they always have something to hide"

"Okay can we just hurry up and do the project because I can feel like everyone watching me"

"Oh don't worry it's no feeling cause they are watching you. They're camera hidden in the castle he let me show you" I walk him over to a painting on the wall

"Hi Mike" I say waving into the painting

"What there is a hidden camera in the painting?"

"Yes there is Eddie" we hear over the speaker

"Bye Mike" I say into the painting

"Bye Patricia he says over the speaker

"Okay come on we need to go to my dad and get his key to the ancestry room" we walk down the hall up the stairs to my dad's office

"Hey Jon" I say to the guard outside my dad's office "is dad in"

"Yeah he is; who's he" Jon says

"He was already search when we got in" I say

"You know the rules though" he goes ahead and searches Eddie

"Okay you guys can go in Jon says

We walking to my dad's office I walk over to the couch in his office

"Hi Trixie and who's this" dad says to Eddie well this should be fun

"Hello sir I'm Eddie Miller" and he shakes my dad's hand

"So you're from America" my dad ask

"Uh... Yeah I'm" Eddie says kind of nervous

"Oh lighten up Eddie he's not going to hurt you"

"Yeah my draught's right; I can sense you're really nervous though" I burst out laughing

"See I told you he's was just messing you" I say

"Okay so why are you two in here" dads ask

"Trudy assigned us a project we have to look up our assigns countries leaders' bloodline and we so happened to have gotten England" I say

"So you want my key to the ancestry room don't you" he ask

"Yeah so can we have the key please" I ask

"Yes as long as I get it back as soon as you're done" he says taking the key out and giving it to me

"Okay bye dad" I as

"Bye Trixie and Eddie"

"Yes sir"

"Next time I see you don't have to be so nervous" dad says I laugh then we leave the office and go down to the ancestry room


	4. Chapter 4: Tour

Eddie Pov

So we went to the ancestry room which was full of pictures of a past King and Queens of England and there were still places to be filled. We did a lot of research through the room for about an hour. Later we decided to call it a day, so we left the room.

"So you want a tour of the castle or something" she ask me

"Yeah sure but will I have to be search again cause I really had enough of that" she laughs

"Even sometimes I have to get search so it's not that bad"

"Yeah it when was the last time you've been search" I ask

"Just this morning I get search before I go to school and before I go to bed"

"Wow"

"Yeah come let's go get a snack I could tell you we're hungry since we got here"

"And how did you know that"

"I could hear your stomach growling"

We go down the hall and there's a kitchen

"What I don't need to get search to enter the kitchen" I ask

"What do you want to cause I can have it done?"

"No I'm good"

"Well then"

She walks over to the fridge "so what do you want" she ask

"What do you got?"

"Come here and check it out"

I go over and stand behind her "okay let's see I'll have a hoagie"

"What"

"Here move I'll make it"

When I finish making the hoagie "what is that; it's gross"

"It's a hoagie want some"

"No I don't want that boy -sandwich"

"Whatever but you 're missing out"

"No I'm not cause I'm having chocolate cake "she says taking out it out

We finish eating and she takes me on the rest of the tour of the castle we about to go to the last room she says

"Patricia you moms want you in the main ballroom right now" we hear over the speaker

"come on lets' go; I'll show you this room later' she say as we go back to the main ballroom she showed me earlier

"Yes mom"

"Patricia where have you been I've been calling you… um who's he" the queens ask

"Um that Eddie mom he was here doing a project with me and you were saying"

"Never mind you two can go I can handle it"

"Wait what never mind come on let's go" then we left I was laughing

"What"

"Nothing so are you going to show me that last room or not" I ask when my phone ring

(Phone conversation Eddie bold Mr. Sweet italics)

**"Hello " **

_"Edison where are you"_

**'I'm with Patricia working on the history project"**

_"Oh very well then don't forget curfew" _

**"Yeah sure see you later"**

"So you like sick puppies and before you can ask I could tell by your ringtone"

"Yeah how did you know it was sick puppies; most people don't like them especially girls"

"Like I said I'm not like most girls" getting closer to me

"I thought you said you're not like most princesses" I say getting close

"Well I'm both now come on now you'll especially like the last room"

"Oh really"

"Yeah" she says opening the door and turning the light on all I see is sick puppies' items everywhere

"Wow so you do like sick puppies"

"Yeah I do"

I think I like Patricia


	5. Chapter 5: Cafeteria

Eddie Pov

When I got to school I went to my locker then decide to go and see Patricia at her locker. I had fun with her yesterday, minus the security searches then yeah it was fun and she's the first girl I've met that actually likes sick puppies.

"Hey" I say approaching her locker

"What"

"Nothing just wanted to say hi what's wrong with you"

"Nothing, so…"

"So what"

"You really came all this way just to say hi when your locker is all the way down there and right next to our homeroom"

"Just being nice"

"Well stop it I don't need your sympathy"

"What sympathy and what's got you mad"

"Nothing just leave me alone okay" she said walking away

Patricia Pov

I don't know why I just did that I actually like hanging out with him it's just that I don't want us to be more than friends, not because I don't like him cause I do it just ; me being the princess of England isn't going to work out so might as well just end it now right?

I walk into homeroom and take my seat, and you know what isn't going to help I sit next to him in all my classes so yeah that doesn't help.

Eddie then walks in to the room and takes his seat next to me. The bell rings and Trudy start home room, after that the day is a massive blur for me until lunch.

I walk into the cafeteria, and it's huge, I didn't have lunch in here yesterday cause I was with Trudy get my books so I had lunch with her yesterday.

I walk into the lunch line

"So this is the fake red- head you were taking about" I hear behind me; I turn around and see some girl I don't know

"So you're the new girl uh" she questions

"Yeah what's it to you"

"I hear you and Eddie spent the whole day together yesterday is it true"

"Yeah why"

"Well back off he's mine understand"

"No one said I wanted him"

"Oh you wish you could get"

"Yeah like I spend all day dreaming of ways I could get him"

"Well you're not; so just quit while you're ahead"

""Is that suppose to be a threat" I say getting people's attention

"No it's warning not to get in my way okay last newbie that did; didn't last here a week"

"Why couldn't standing look at your face any longer cause I know I can't" I say then a bunch of oo's go around the cafeteria

"Oh newbie trying to be tough strong little girl; cute people were right when they told me about you just another fake walking wannabe on heels" there goes another round of oo's

"Is that really the best you can do?"

"Someone sounds a little repetitive can't think of anything smart to say"

"No I can't; not with that breathe of yours stinking up my face I feel sorry for the last boy that kissed you" then another round of oo's erupts I decide to walk away but turn around "oh yeah and next time you think about getting up in someone's face make sure you have a tic tac or you know what just take the whole pack cause it could really help" I'm about to leave when she throws milk in my face

I'm about to pounce on her when someone grabs from behind and drags me out of the cafeteria

Eddie Pov

I saw what was happening between Patricia and K.T. When she threw that in her face I knew this wouldn't end well so I grab Patricia and pulled her out the cafeteria.

"Let go of me" so I let her go and she turns around to look at me "why'd you do that for"

"I was just trying to help if you attack her you would easily get kick out of school for a good week or so"

"Thanks but I didn't need your help"

"But I thought you told me if you got into any trouble then you parent would put security on you and if they did people would get suspicious and fine out your secret"

"Thanks but what am I going to do about this" she says pointing to her shirt

"Come on I think I have an extra shirt in my locker" I say walking to my locker

"Why do you have shirt in your locker it probably smells gross"

"I was going to wear it after gym today but I think you need it more" I say giving her the shirt

"Thanks but I don't want it" she says giving it back

"You sure cause you really smell like milk"

"Fine I take it cause I think this shirt it really sticking to me" she says taking the shirt

She walks over to the bathroom to change so I wait for her outside the bathroom

"Sorry about earlier today" she says walking out of the bathroom " I was just mad about something and I guess I just took it out on you and but that girl is really gonna get it and what happen between you two anyway she sounded like obsess with you like…"

"Okay I get; gosh you talk a lot'

"No I don't "

"Yeah you do I should call you blabs or something"

"You are not calling me blabs"

"Okay how about Yacker? Yeah I like Yacker"

"No"

"Whatever you say Yacker"

"I swear if that name stinks I'll…"

"You'll what … Yacker"

Man I do like bugging her


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Invitation

Patricia Pov

So Eddie explain to me who that girl was in the cafeteria apparently who name is K.T., she's captain of the cheerleading team and apparently hi ex's girlfriend. School is over and Eddie decided to come to my house so we can hang out again, since I'm not allowed outside the castle so were in my room just talking.

"Patricia dear are you busy" I hear my mom on the intercom in my room

I walk over to the button and talk into the speaker "um yeah mom me and Eddie are doing homework" which is a lie we we're just listening to sick puppies and making fun of each other "why"

"Oh Eddie's here well hello Eddie"

"Hey Ms. Williamson"

"Patricia don't forget I need you to come down later and pick a dress for the dinner Friday night"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Oh Eddie would you like to go" before he can answer I answer for him

"He said yes'

"Oh splendid suit and black tie okay well bye"

"Yacker why'd you do that?" he question

"Cause if I have to spend dinner with a bunch old important people I'm taking you down with me"

"But I had things to do"

"Oh really what were you doing last Friday night"

"Nothing"

"Okay then what makes this Friday night different from last Friday"

"I was sick last Friday"

"Well now this Friday night you can be bored out of mind with me"

"And what's so fun about that"

"One cause you'll with me two I don't really stay at the dinner I just go to meet and greet and then I slip in to the kitchen making fun of everyone in the dinner on how they look and how embarrass themselves and last I get to eating the best desserts ever"

"Oh so you're lonely while you do this and now you want company and you chose my amazing self oh Yacker I'm touch"

"No actually me all the sons and daughters of these people that get invited are also in the kitchen with me but I hat e them just as much as I hate their parents so I can't talk about them to their faces. Well I could but it's not that fun. Me and Joy use to do it all the time come on it's actually more fun than it seems"

"So what I'm just your Joy replacement now"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well you can say that but I know you love spending time with me Yacker"

"Well you can keep thinking that but I just think you're a slimeball"

"Okay fine I'm in but only because of the so call best dessert you said that will be waiting the kitchen"

"Like that's the reason you're agreeing"


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner

Eddie's Pov

Well the week went by pretty fast it was all ready Friday but specifically the dinner already started in the main ball room but I was still up stairs outside of Patricia's room waiting for her to finish getting ready. I turned around when I heard her door open. I swear my mouth dropped opened when I saw her. She looks…I couldn't even describe how amazing she looked.

"You know if you don't close your mouth soon then flies will build a nest in there. Now come on time to have the life sucked out of you with this dinner"

We walked to the kitchen because she didn't want to make a big entrance with her parents and have the press take pictures of her and all that. Now that I think of it I never actually saw England's Princess on the new and stuff before. When we walked in I had to say she was right these desserts in here do look pretty awesome. Even though she didn't want to make an entrance she still had to appear at the thing till the dinner actually started. What that meant was that she still had to greet anyone and everyone. About an hour later we finally got to go back to the kitchen when the dinner actually started. When we got in there were a few kids about our age and some a little younger.

"okay so listen up those little kids over there are super perky, curious and overly dramatic so don't talk to them or you'll be answering question for hours" she whispers point to the younger kids "and everyone about our age here; those are kids who I tolerate to talk to" point to one kids full of kids are age " and that last group over there are the people me and Joy usually make fun of, but that girl in the orange dress over there by all means make fun of her to her face cause I can't stand her"

"Why"

"I don't know why I just do she gets on my nerves she takes ever insult as I compliment"

We go over and pig out by the food we don't talk to anyone but each other really cause we too busy making fun on how they look right now but she did introduce me to the group of kids who she would tolerate and I see why she tolerates them and doesn't really like them

"So Patricia I see you brought a friend with you this time" say the girl Patricia doesn't like I think her name was Ashley "how come you didn't introduce me I would've loved to meet him"

"But he wouldn't want to meet you"

"Oh Patricia you really are way to funny' she says laughing I see why Patricia doesn't like her "I'm Ashley but the way"

"Eddie"

"So Patricia it's been a long time no see uh"

'Not long enough" Ashley starts laughing again

"Isn't she too funny" Ashley asks me

"Yeah that she is" I say sarcastically

"Um why are you here anyways Ashley?"

"What can't say hi to an old friend"

"We were never friends"

"Sure we were went to school together for like three months that was before you got kicked out"

"We didn't have any classes together in fact I was in section A while you were in section B. And I never like you let alone talked to you"

"Oh Patricia you always liked making jokes didn't you" she say laughing again "okay well bye nice meeting you Eddie" she walking away

"She really is annoying"

"Yeah I warned you. You know this is really getting boring"

"I know let's do something"

"Ok come on let's go" she says dragging me out of the kitchen

We decide to go walking around the castle we went to her room since she wanted to show me something. When we got there we pulled me in to her closet

"So you wanted to show me the inside of your closet"

"No slimeball"she pushes her clothes out of the way and pushes a tile on the wall and the wall slides open and we walk in to the secret room

'Wow"

"Yeah this is one of the many room in the castle that does contain I security camera cause this is the safe room just in case someone breaks into the castle so if they happen to look on the surveillance footage then they won't see where we are in the castle" she explains "I like to come here a lot so I get away from my mom"

"But seriously this room is cool"

"Yeah I know but we should be getting back now"

"Yeah I had fun tonight though" I say stepping close to her

"Really you like this event" now she steps closer

"No I meant from the part we snuck away from the kitchen to now" I get closer

"Well yeah from that part on yeah then I had fun too" now she gets super closer

Then we leaned our head in and kissed


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast Interrogation

Patricia Pov

That kiss last night with Eddie that was amazing! Truth is that was also my first one too. I know I'm 16 and a princess aren't I suppose to have my fairy tale ending with my prince or something. Well I haven't because I'm guarded so much; I'm lucky I even have friends from how much I' guarded. But anyways I have to say I'm glad I hadn't kissed anyone until Eddie. Oh God I sound like a sap, but no one can know that he was my first kiss.

Eddie Pov

That kiss last night with Patricia was amazing! I really do like her; much more than all the other girls I dated in the past. And that one kiss meant more than all of my kisses before combine. Man I sound like a total sap right now. But I wonder how she felt about, right after it we left the secret room and I stayed around for like another 20 minutes then left cause one the dinner was over and second cause I also had curfew but we really didn't say much after that.

Patricia Pov

I decide to finally get out of bed and get some breakfast. When I get to the dining room I see my mom already there. I sit in my usual seat and grab some cereal off the table. Breakfast was quiet this was unusual especially the morning after an important event.

"So where did you and Eddie get to" mom ask

"What"

"You tell me; Ashley told me she notice you and Eddie leave the kitchen last night for like an hour and when you two came back you two were acting weird around each other"

"Well Ashley she keep her mouth shut and mind her business and nothing happened between me and Eddie we just got bored staying in the kitchen with the other so we decided to take a walk around the castle" I lie

"So that's all that happened; a walk around the castle"

"That's all that happen why"

"No reason just wondering"

"Okay then… bye" I say getting up from the table

Ashley really needs to know to keep how to keep your mouth shut.

Eddie Pov

I decide to get up from bed and go get some breakfast

"Morning Edison" dad (Mr. Sweet) says

"It's Eddie remember dad"

"So how was last night?"

"It was really fun… I had a great night" I say thinking back to the kiss

"Well that's good"

"So…" he trails on

"So… what" I say as I get some pancakes from the table

"I hear you and Ms. Williamson are very close I keep getting complaints that all you two do is talk right through all your classes"

"Sorry about that but where are you going with this?"

"So do you like her, you've been over her house all week long"

"Um … I don't know… were friends I guess"

"I don't know about that when you came home last night you seem pretty happier than usual what happened at the dinner"

"Nothing we just got bored so we walked around the castle for a few minutes"

What's with the interrogation this morning?


	9. Chapter 9: Skate Park

Patricia Pov

After this morning interrogation from my mom went up to my room took at shower and got dress. I don't know why but I did anyway. I had nothing to do anyway, not with Eddie because last night dinner made him reschedule with his friends for today, and Joy still not back for traveling. I have other fiends but those two are the only ones I like actually like. Well Eddie I tolerated him until I started to like so…yeah no one. And it's not like I could go beyond the castle wall without any security, you know what forget it I had enough o this castle let me just suck it up with security. An hour later me and J.J. were just walking around one the parks in England a good 20 minutes away from the castle. I notice someone in the park though from the back she looked a lot like Joy from the back. The girl turned around and I saw her it was Joy. I'm pretty sure she saw me to because she came running up to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing here" I ask

"Well my dad had a stop here for a story" by the way did I mention Joy's day is a Journalist " We got in late last night and I was going to stop by the castle once we was done here to surprise you, but look like I don't have to and hey J.J."

"Hey Sean" I say to her dad "You don't know how bored I was without you know how many schools I got kicked out of" I tell joy pulling her to a park bench

"No what like 10"

"Oh no not even close let just say all private school in England"

"What Tricia how is that even possible"

"I don't know but it's apparently possible and my parents tried home schooling me but I made 3 teachers quit my first week"

"Then where do you go now"

"AEA"

"Where my mom works?"

"Yeah that was the only public school my parents or should I say the king and queen would allow a young princess to go without security with the help of your mom now enough about school are you here to stay or…"

"Look Tricia I'm sorry but no I leave here in about two weeks"

"Oh well then come on let's go do something if you're not busy'

"No come on"

After she told her dad she'd be with me we decided to go for pizza; it maybe early in the morning but it's never too early or late for pizza in mine and Joy's world. We went to Pizza Pies, which I'm sure one of the best pizza place in all of England. When we got there was a bit half way full but it is only about 10 or 11 o'clock in the morning. I saw a group of boys I recognized from school, inside the group I saw Eddie. But I could tell he didn't see me. Me and Joy went up the counter and sat at the stools.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Joy Mercer" said the owner me and Joy been coming here since we were little even when we didn't know each other

"Hey Trixie" The owner's name is Patricia as well that's why people call me Trixie because I come here so much they gave us the same nickname

"Haven't seen you here for a while done traveling with your dad"

"No just visit he's writing about something here in England for the next two weeks so I'm her until then"

"So what can I get you guys?"

"Do you really have the ask you know our usual 2 cheese 2 pepperoni and the other half surprise toppings" I say

"Yeah yeah ok"

Me and Joy walk over to a free booth and just talk for a about 10minutes just waiting for our pizza. When our food ready Joy decides to go get it.

"Stalking me are we now Williamson" a voice says I look up from my phone Eddie

"Shhh you know never to call me by that last name out loud in public"

"Ok Jones, what are you doing here anyways"

"Same reason you're problem here to eat"

"So you came here"

"Yeah why… do you not want me here?"

Okay so maybe he didn't like the kiss last night. As soon he's about to answer Joy comes back

"So Tricia what drinks do you want" Joy ask "Um… hello"

"Oh Joy this is Eddie, Eddie Joy"

"So you're the famous Joy I heard so much" Eddie says

"I would say the same about you but I never heard anything about you" Joy says putting the pizza down "so you obviously know about me how you two know each other"

"Oh we go to AEA together now back to the question Eddie"

"Eddie you coming" one of his friends say, Jake, who is walking over here

"Oh hey Patricia and …."

"Joy"

"Jake… haven't seen you around school"

"Yeah I know because I don't go to ASA"

"Yeah Joy's dad is a journalist who travels the world and Joy decided to go with him"

"So Eddie you coming"

"Um yeah sure where we off to next"

"Skate Park"

"Ok nice meeting you Joy… Yacker"

"Bye Jake… slimeball"

Eddie and Jake walk away and Joy turns her head to me while handing me a slice of pizza

"So Slimeball huh… what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing"

"That obviously didn't look it"

"We just hang out a lot that's it"

"Hang out what does that mean Yacker"

"It means were hanging out as in friends"

"What have you been doing hanging out"

"Mostly doing a project you're mom my paired us up for"

"So that all, Tricia I know you that can't be all"

"OK so maybe he came to the dinner my mom organized last night but that was because she invited him"

"And then what happened afterwards"

"We got bored in the kitchen so we walked around the castle"

"Keep going'

"Then we went to my room and showed him the 'closet' and…" I say putting air quotes around closet"

"And…what"

"We may have sort of Kissed now can we change the subject"

"And I thought you said there was nothing between you two"

"There is nothing no come one let's go"

We had finished our small pizza and gone back to the park because Joy's dad would still be there on the way though she kept asking me questions about Eddie and me

"Okay that's' enough"

"Fine but I'm sleeping at your house cause this conversation is so not over"

"Nah let's go over to your house I haven't been there since you left"

"Fine either way this conversation isn't over remember that"

"Like I could forget so what do you want to do here?"

"What we always use to do watch the skaters"

"no I rather not'

"Why not cause Eddie's over there"

"No because you know Eddie's over there and that's why you want me to go there"

"Don't Kyle and Jess still skate here ever Saturday?"

"Uh… yeah why"

"Well we can say that we came to see them if anyone ask"

"Fine"

We walk over to the skating area in the park and spot Kyle and Jess

"Well Joy Mercer I see you're back in town" Kyle says

"Yeah and Patricia haven't seen you here around much after Joy left" Jess says

"Yeah well we decide to come back and watch" I say

"What little Miss. Rebel Princess doesn't skate anymore?" Kyle says

"Tricia you quit skating" Joy ask

"Sort of" I answer

"Yeah she still came here after you left with us but she stop a few months ago" Kyle says

"She then become queen of the skate park but now there's a new ruler" Jess says

"Oh who" Joy ask

"Eddie his name he's American; you know him" Kyle ask

"Oh believe me she knows him they go to school together" Joy says

"Look there he is right now" Jess says pointing to the only skater skating

"See Tricia you could skate better than that" Joy says

"Excuse me Joy as much I hate English class it's not could skate better I do skate better" I say

"Well then why don't you prove it then" Kyle says handing me over his skateboard and helmet

"Yeah Rebel Princess show us" Jess says

"No"

"Oh come on" Joy says

"No" I say

"Do you still never resist a challenge?" she asks

"Yeah why...no Joy you better not"

"I challenge you to skate right now" Joy says

"Yeah me two" Kyle says

"That goes for me as well" Jess says

"No come on Tricia you don't do it you just lost 3 challenges"

I take the skateboard from Kyle

"I hate you guys" iI tell them

"Oh Tricia we love you too"

"I'm going to tell the King we have a challenger" Kyle says

Kyle walls away

"We haven't had a new king around here since Eddie came along you know he's the longest reigning king here" Jess says

"Well looks like that's about the change" I says

Kyle walks back over to us

"It's all set up"

"Okay listen up listen we have a challenger here who thinks they can bet the king at his game. Everyone here knows the rule okay the challenger will not be name till the end of the first round. Remember there are three rounds. Remember only skaters are allowed to vote the first 2 round. In the last round everyone here can vote that include the ones who came to watch. So can we have skater on one side and watchers on the other. Please" the announcer says "Can we have the King please step out"

Eddie walks up the top of the rock the announcer is standing on everyone cheers as he does

"Now as king you will go first as we all say royalty is always first"

Eddie step down from the rock and begins to skate. I have to say he can really skate. After about a minute he finishes skating and goes back on top on the rock

"Okay let's give it up for the King" everyone begins to cheer

"Okay now here is the description of the challenger. This skater is a girl. So if she wins we will once again be rule by a girl. Now remember we've only had a one queen ever ruled once. Now that I think of it we only had one skater around here that was a girl. The description of this skater is that she is mostly a watcher and but decide skate this time so let's give it up for the challenger"

Everyone begins to cheer as I go and begin to skate, as the challenger my identity gets hidden till the end of the 1st round , so I can't go up to the rock, till then end of the 1st round I have to wear a black hoodie . I finish skating when I finish I then go up to the rock.

"Let's give it up to the challenger" everyone then begins to cheer "okay challenger can you please revel yourself and till the people who you are"

I take off the hoodie and everyone begins to cheer as they realize who I am

"Well Well Well looks like our queen is back once again to take back her throne give it up for Trixie our gothpixie"

Eddie is shocked when he sees I'm the mystery skater

"Okay round Two will begin in two minutes"

Eddie and I get off the rock and I walk over to Joy, Kyle and Jess.

"You were great Tricia"

"Yeah looks like we're getting a queen once again to rule the skate park" Kyle said

"Yeah how's it going to feel like being at you throne" Jess ask

"It's going to be fun especially since I'll be taking my throne from Eddie then yeah" I say

"Well speak of the devil he comes" Joy says I urn and around and there's Eddie

"So you are following me around" he says pulling me a to a tree to talk

"no actually I'm not Joy wanted to see Jess and Kyle again and they're always at the skate park so we came here then they told me you were king and I saw you skate earlier and I said I could beat so the three of them challenge me to skate and beat you and you know that I can never resist a challenge let alone three so yeah"

"Since when do you skate?"

"Why are you scared?"

"No"

"Well you should be I was queen here before"

"Then how come you're not now"

"A few weeks after I became queen I stop coming here and looks like you took my place and became king and now I'm here to take it back"

"Like you could take it back"

"You haven't seen me skate except for that one round so don't under estimate me"

"You couldn't possibly be a better skater than me"

"Why cause I'm a girl" I step closer

"No because I'm king and haven't lost to anyone since I've been king" he steps closer

"Well there's a first for everything now is there" I step closer

"Yeah there is but you're not going to win" he steps closer

"We'll just see now won't we?"

We both lean in and kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and his around my waist; we stay like that for a good minute. We split apart but are arms still wrapped around each other

"Yeah I guess we will" he says


	10. Chapter 10: Crowning

Eddie pov

Afterwards we head back to the skate area so round two can begin. I have to say she is a good skater she could actually beat me.

"Okay we back now time for round two. So now we know who our challenge is our one and only Trixie the gothpixie, or better known as the first and only queen of the skate park. Looks like she's come back to take back her title. AS we go into round two the challenger starts this round as we all know so let's give it up for Trixie" everyone starts to clap

She gets ready to skate. When she does she really is good I can't lie. When she's done she comes back to the rock and the crowd starts cheering again for her

"Now the King" I starts to skate I could really lose this. When I'm done I go back to the rock as the crowd starts to cheer

"Okay this is the 3rd and final round looks like now this thing is tied but now you don't just have to impress the skater but the watchers as well. In this round you both will go out and skate together but this is the follow the leader round. In this round you two will go out and skate one of you will do anything you want but the other will be on you trial coping your every move adding their own style to it. Half way through the round the two of you will switch and copy the other. As King Eddie you will lead the first half skaters get ready" The announcers says

The two of us get ready and we're off she copied all of my moves and added her own taste to it I could really lose on how this is going

"Is that really all the moves you have Miller" I hear Patricia behind me

I decide to step up my game she starts to fall be behind a little. Maybe I will win this. I start to slow down because it's time for her lead. She gets ahead of me and start doing her moves that I have to copy. Man she's right I shouldn't have under estimated her she has a lot of tricks up her sleeves .When her turn is up we go back to the rock.

"Well Well Well I have to say that was some intense skate" the announcer says "So now you guys get to choose who you think should rule the skate park. Take a minute and talk amongst yourselves then we'll see if we get a new ruler or if the king will live for another day" he continues

After about a minute of waiting around we get results

"Okay this is actually pretty shocking but let's go with it so it looks like our King will be getting a queen being put into the throne; you two okay with that?" he questions

"Yeah" we both say together

"Well then here we have it seem like we have a King and queen for the best skater at the skate park" he says

I go over to my friends

Patricia

I walk over to my friends

"Well long live the queen' jess says

"Yeah and you weren't going to skate" Joy says

"How does it feel back at your right full throne" Kyle ask

"Honestly I would like it better if I didn't have to share it bow come on joy can we go" I ask

"Yeah bye guys see you around"


	11. Chapter 11: Rain

Patricia Pov

After we left the skate park we went Joy's house. I haven't been here since the sleep over I had here when she left last year. I really did miss coming here, but no it's kind of weird now since her mom is now my teacher.

Eddie Pov

After the completion my friends and I decided to go to my house they're the only three (Jake, James and Max) that know my dad's the principal of AEA well beside Patricia that is. We stayed at my house for a few hours just playing video games. We got bored and decide to go down the street to the open field to play 'football' I call it soccer; we've been having this discussion this 9th grade but whatever.

Joy Pov

"Come Tricia you not giving me anything to work here with you and Eddie" I tell

"Cause there is no me and Eddie" I says  
"Yeah there is you just don't want to admit it" I tell her

"Joy we've been talking about this for hours gives it a break already" She says

"Oh alright then what do you want to do then" I ask

"Let's go to that field down the street from here" she suggests

"'Fine then" I say

We walk over to the field down the street from my house and see a group of boys playing on the field. I could swear I saw Patricia's favorite American playing on the field.

Patricia Pov

Eddie. Just great that was the whole reason I suggested we come here for Joy to stop talking about Eddie and me and look who's here.

Eddie pov

"Look guys who's here" Jake says we all turn around and see Patricia and Joy. We walk over to them

"So you guys are following us" I ask

"Like we knew you guys would be here" Patricia says

"Yeah you guys don't own every public place in the U.K." Joy says

"You two want to join us in a game of football" Jake asks them

"Yeah sure" Joy answers

"What's with British people this is not football this is soccer" I say

"No what you play in a America isn't football, you don't even use your feet in what you call football" Patricia"

"Yeah she has a point dude" James sys

"And you in England so around here it's football not soccer and speaking of which are going to start soon or what" Max says

"Fine so what are the teams" I ask

"Two boys one girl on a team everyone fine with that" Joy ask

"Joy you know I hate it when you go all math geek on me" Patricia says

"What… Patricia that was basic math" Joy says

"still math though and as much as I love our little math lectures I rather not talk about anything related to school when I'm not in school or even when I'm in school" Patricia says

"Wow and I question how it was possible for you to get kicked out of every private school in England" Joy says

"Wait you got kick out of every private school in England cause that kind of sounds like England princess right now" Max say "I heard about that a few weeks ago but now she like drop off the face of the earth cause know no one knows where she goes now" he continues

"You actually watch the news dude" I ask

"No you guys know my mom is' a reporter she came home talking around the house about it for like hours' Max answers

"So you got kicked out of all private schools in England as well" Jake ask

"Come on guys are really going to be talking about school cause I agree with Patricia I don't like talking about school when I'm not in it so come one let's just get the teams start playing" I say trying to get them off the subject

"Yeah" they all say at once

Teams were Jake, James and Joy so that it was all J's and them Max, Patricia and me. We played for about an hour when it started to rain and really hard to, we could barely see where we were going. We all ran to the entrance of the field

"Come on" Patricia says

"Where are we going" I ask

"Just follow me" she said

So we all followed her she stop in front of a car and we all got in.

"Nice timing Chris" Patricia says

"No problem Miss. Williamson it's my job" Chris the driver says

"You're last name is Williamson I thought it was Jones its Williamson" Jake ask

"Williamson as in the royal family of England Williamson" Max ask

Patricia Pov

"Yes but you got to promise not to tell anyone ok we can't let it out that I'm going to public school unsupervised there are a lot of people who would so go after the heir to the throne of England okay"

"Promise" Jake, Max, and James say at once

"Wait how come you two aren't surprise by all of this" Max ask

"I've been her best friend for years how could I not know" Joy says

"And I've been hanging out with her all week and blowing you guys off how would I not find out eventually " Eddie says

"Okay now that we establish I'm the princess of England we do you guys need to go Chris can drop you off; right Chris"

"Actually Miss Williamson you're parents told me to come you up" Chris say

"Why" I ask

"For that meeting today" he answers

"What meeting" I ask

"To finalize the charity event you'll be hosting for the orphanage" Chris say

"Why do I have to host it isn't that the King and Queen's job to"

"Yes but they have an important meeting they'll be doing that day so they left you in charge and you said you'll hold off the meeting till 6pm on Saturday"

"I did when did this happen" I question

"Chris don't even go there with Patricia she's just trying to stall so she'll be late isn't that right Tricia" Joy asks

"Okay since it's almost 6 you guys can come to the castle dry off there and Chris can drop you off where ever" I say

They all agree so Chris drives us to the castle Jake, Max, James all have to go through security like Eddie had to when he first came here. Maids came up to us and handed us all some towel so we could dry off

"Oh by the Miss. Williamson the charity meeting has been cancelled because of the rain because they just closed the roads so some people couldn't make it so that means all of you guys are stuck here till the road are open again" Rebecca one of the maids said

"Thanks Becca"

"By the way dinners on the table the cook left pizza for you" Rebecca says leaving the room

"Okay since you guys are stuck here apparently for the night let's get you guys rooms" We up the stairs I give everyone a guest room around my room

"When your situated and whatever go to the kitchen on this floor which is down the hall take a right then walk through the 3rd doorway on you left then walk all the way down the hall and then the kitchen should be on your right if you don't remember ask Joy or Eddie for help or ask someone else on the floor" I tell them as I go into my room to change

I change into booty shorts tang top with a sweater on top and uggs. When I walked out of my I ran into Eddie. We walked down into the kitchen to find everyone already there we ate the pizza the cook left for me. We had finished eating so I gave the guys a tour of the castle.

We went back to my room and we watched a couple if movies. After a couple of hours later they all went back to their rooms to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep with all the rain outside when I was about to fall asleep. Someone knocked on my door. I get up and walk over to the door when I open it I see Eddie

"Yes" I ask

"Did I wake you?" He ask

"No but why are you here shouldn't you be asleep" I ask as I invite him in and close the door behind him

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep so I got bored and I wanted to talk to you"

"So you gonna talk or just stand there" I ask after a minute of silence

I couldn't really see what happened because the lights were of f but I felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him while he wrapped his around my waist. We got caught in a whole make- out session. Somehow though we fell back on my bed but continued anyway with the make out session.


	12. Chapter 12: Date

3rd person pov

Monday rolled around pretty fast for Eddie and Patricia after the rain storm Saturday night. They haven't talk at all after what happen late the night. Patricia was off to school like every usual day but instead of walking with only J.J from the corner Joy was walking with her to. Joy's mom Trudy got Joy permission to help her out in her class. The two girls just arrived at the school and were off to Patricia's locker.

"Are you going to talk to him anytime soon" Joy asked Patricia

"Not that I planned of" Patricia answer while taking her and Eddie's poster that was due today for Trudy's class

"Come on it's been two days since that incident you told me about that happened in your room. You can't avoid him forever" Joy says as they walk down to Trudy's class

"I know I can't because I have to sit next to him in all my classes" Patricia

"I'm gonna make sure you have to talk to him if I see you haven't talked by the time homeroom is over" Joy says

"You wouldn't" Patricia say stopping in front of the door to glare at Joy

"I will, now go" Joy says as they enter the class

Eddie is already in the room at his seat. Patricia walks over to her seat and takes it beside him. He turns his head towards her and asked what Joy was doing here.

"Her mom got permission for her to help out in class till she leaves in two weeks" Patricia answers

"Great, Yacker's best friend going here bet you two are gonna be talking nonstop" he jokes

"What, jealous I'm gonna have someone else to talk to beside you" she joke s back

"Why would I be jealous it's only two weeks? When she leaves watch you'll be crawling right back to me but you know what I'm gonna decline the offer"

"Why"

"Cause I want to"

"Yeah right weasel. You know you wouldn't decline the offer because I add a little fun in your life. Now I'm thinking about how did you mange to live without me here"

"Just fine thank you very much Yacker; you know whose coming to town right though"

"No but are you gonna tell me" she asked

"Just our favorite band" he answered

"Really? This isn't a joke yeah? Cause they haven't been in the U.K since I was like in the 9th grade" she said

"Yeah I'm serious and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me" he asked

"Like a date" she questioned

"Yeah so you wanna go" he asked her

"Yeah when is it" she question

"Friday" he said

"Ugh… I can't I have hat charity event Friday remember. Well that depends the event from 4:30 to 7:30" she said

"That's fine I guess concert start at 8 that good for you" he asked

"Yeah" she answered


	13. Chapter 13: Food Fight

Joy Pov

Patricia and bring me down to the cafeteria for lunch. We had gone through the whole line with her telling me how Eddie asked her out. The concert will be the best for them as their first date since they both love Sick Puppies. We got out of line went to an empty table as soon as we sat down Eddie, Max, Jake, James and some other two I didn't know

"Hey" they all said

"Joy that's Alfie and Jerome and you know the rest"

"What's for lunch" Alfie asked

"Spaghetti and meatballs" I answer the two then run up into the lunch line

"Watch out" Jake says

"Why" Patricia and I ask at the same time

"You two haven't been here on Spaghetti day and your new so be careful" Eddie says soon Alfie and Jerome come back

Alfie then puts his hand in his food and throw it towards Jerome but he obviously has terrible aim because it hit the person who is sitting next Jerome instead and that just so happens to be Patricia.

Patricia pov

"Alfie you a dead man" I say getting up I then pick up my food and throw right back him then I pick up my milk and dump it on Jerome's head

"What was that for" Jerome ask standing up while everyone at the table is laughing

"You were he's target but hit me so yeah" I say

"You can't blame me for Alfie's terrible aiming skills" he says

"I do not have terrible aiming skills" Alfie says

"Yeah you do" Eddie says

Alfie then tries to prove a point by throwing more of his food at Jerome. But he ducks and hits someone walking by; which so happens to be KT.

"Nice job Alfie" I say laughing along with everyone else

"This is not funny" KT said

"Then why are we all laughing then" I ask she then picks up her food and throws it at me but I move over and it hit Joy instead

"What you're not gonna do anything about that" I asked shock cause knowing Joy she would've thrown it right back

"I can't remember teacher assistant" she says

"Well lucky for you I can" I say picking up more of my food and throwing at it right in her face. Basically started the whole entire food fight in the cafeteria.

"What is going on in here" Someone shout. I turn around and see it's the headmaster and vice one too.

"This is not a playground I demand to know who started it" Mr. Sweet said

"That's easy the new student Patricia did" KT says

"What that –" I start but was interrupted by Victor

"Enough Miss. Williamson- he start but I interrupt

"It's Jones actually" I say. People around here don't need to know I'm part of the royal family

"You shall not correct me is that understood" he asked

"Loud and clear Victor" I say rolling my eyes

"Miss Jones to the office immediately" Mr. Sweet yells. I walk off out of the cafeteria

Eddie Pov

Man I've never seen my dad this mad. I can't believe he actually think Patricia started, since freshmen year every time the cafeteria served spaghetti and meatballs Jerome and Alfie are always throwing it. This really shouldn't be a shock even though their fight's never end up this serious.

"What is the meaning this. You now this is a place of learning" Dad says some kids start laughing because he's face if turning devil red

"This is not a laughing matter now everyone has two minutes get to the homeroom anyone seen without a pass after then will have two weeks of detention" he says

Everyone the grabs their things and head off to their homerooms. Seeing him this mad means he is definitely serious.

Patricia Pov

When I got to Mr. Sweets office I was in there alone for about 5 minutes until Mr. Sweet walked in.

"Miss Williamson what was the meaning what happened today" he asked rearranging things on his desk

"But I didn't start the fight though" I say

"Miss. Williamson with all you track record at your pervious schools I would find that hard to believe"

"But I didn't though" I say

"Miss. Williamson that's enough" he says

"Fine then what's my punishment" I ask just to get this over with

"We will discuss that once your parents have come" he says

"Seriously you have to get my parents involved it wasn't that serious" I says if he involves my parents than I'm dead.

"Yes Miss. Williamson the King and Queen have told me the slightest trouble you have cause to inform them right away" he says

"Must we refer to my parent as the King and Queen of England? Yes I understand who they are, do I need to be remind who they are and who I am the princess of England I get that enough form them" I says

"Very well then until they arrived return to your homeroom" he says

I walk out of his office and all the way across the school to my homeroom. When I walk in everyone is looking at me like I have three head. I walked over to my desk took my seat by Eddie and everyone is still staring at me and whispering.

"Why is everyone staring at me" I whisper/ asked Eddie

"Uh while you were in the office I think someone left the loud speaker on because we heard the whole conversation" he says

"The whole thing even the part about…" I begin

"Yep even the part about your parents and who you are" he finishes


	14. Chapter 14: History Lesson In Study Hall

Patricia pov

Well that's awesome now the whole school knows who I am. Mr. Sweet just announced we could go back to our regular classes. I have a study but decide to go to my locker to change into the extra gym shirt I keep in there. When I finish changing in the bathroom I go up to my study. When I walk through into study everyone once again turns their head toward me but I just take my seat in the back next to Eddie.

"Well if it isn't Patricia Jones right cause last time I heard it was Williamson so which is it" KT ask sadly were in the same study class I just don't answer

"What have nothing say smart to say nothing's funny now is it" She ask

"Shut it KT you don't know anything" Eddie says

"Yeah it's none of your business" Jake says

"How can you of all people be a princess there has to be a mistake actually I don't believe at all your parents are the King and Queen just said that on the family information packet just to get attention" Kt says "But really a princess this has to be a joke right did I miss out on the day they were handing crowns of to anyone" KT continues

"Someone sound jealous they don't have a crown" I say

"Oh please me jealous of you like I said the story probably fake" she says

"But seriously Patricia you're the Princess of England" a blond girl name Amber says from across the room

"Yeah Amber I am" I answer

"So what you have like a huge closet right cause like come on all the Princesses on TV have like these huge closets, so do you" she asks

"Um yeah I do" I answer

"Speaking of TV how come you're never mentioned on" Amber asks

"Cause I haven't turn 17 yet" I answer. Everyone has a question face to that "You all know my brother the prince, Andy Williamson, when he turned 14 he was finally crowned prince. You have stages of responsibilities to do accomplish before your birthday to be officially be crowned the actually prince of princess. And when you're officially crown then that's when you can really be line for the throne, so the press doesn't really take notice till the official crowing of the prince or princess" I answer

"Wait how come you have to be crowned at 17 and Andy got crowned when he was 14" Nina asked **(AN- I had a ready mention Nina once in the story on Patricia first day of school so she's not randomly coming in)**

"Because I'm the younger of the two of us and I'm girl" I answer they still have confused faces "Let's say for some reason my brother doesn't become King. If I become queen I can't be queen without a king because it's some rule that my ancestor's created. But a few later after the rule was created there was a problem found what if the girl was born first for throne. They didn't realize it because of 5 straight generations of boys either being born first or the only child. So they change the rule because one generation a girl was an only child and her dad died before she was married and she refused to an arrange marriage before her crowing to become queen so …"

"Can you get to the point already Yacker" Eddie interrupted

"Hold on weasel I was just about to get there. So anyways originally both the boys and girls could be crown prince and princess at 14 but since she was the first generation without a King to reign at her side they change the rule for safety that if a girl would ever take the throne the but still isn't married by the time she does that she can be able to rule the country on her own I can't believe all of that did sink in'" I say

"Seems like they prepare the at rule especially for you" I hear KT mumble under her breath but I chose to ignore it

"So you're not official a princess" Amber ask

"Sort of when I turn 14 I became a princess but I can't be in line for throne without doing the extra 3 years" I answer

"I have to say this was probably the only history class I understood" Amber says and we all laughed

"What happens the day you turn 17" Nina asked

"I get crowned in front of the country during the 6 hour ball"

"6 hours" Jake says

"Yeah from 6 -12 first two hours is the opening ceremony and speeches then I have to get crowned exactly at 8 then the next 4 hours the dinner and dancing or as I like to call it a waste of a birthday" I say

"A waste of a birthday, that's basically my dream birthday" Amber says

"Your dream birthday Amber? Your birthday is like that every year" Nina says

"Yes but it's not like the whole country's watching" Amber replies

"Amber …" I start but then I get a text message from Joy saying to look out a window. So I make sure the teacher whose suppose to be watching the study isn't paying attention. I get out of my seat and everyone follows to see my parent's limo pulling up in front of the school.


	15. Chapter 15: Cheeleadering Captain

Patricia pov

I got called into the office a few minutes I notice my parents walked into the building. When I walked in to Mr. Sweet they were in the middle of a conversation. The whole time I was in there was really a big blur.

"Patricia would you mind going to get KT" Mr. Sweet asked

I get up from my seat and walk back to my study hall room

"That was fast what happened" Jake asked

"Oh no we're not done I was just told to come get KT" I say

When we walked in to the office Mr. Sweet started asking questions

"So threw their food first" He asked

"KT" I answer

"Patricia" KT answered

"Well technically yeah because it started out as a joke at my table and then Alfie accidentally threw it and it hit her. And we all started laughing. Then she threw it at me and I moved but it hit Joy and she wasn't going to do anything about so I did it for her and that's how it started"

"Is that true KT" Mr. Sweet asked

"I don't know I was walking by with my friends and next thing I get hit with spaghetti

"Excuse me but how is throwing you're food around a joke" my mom ask

"Cause the guys said for me and Joy to watch out and when Jerome and Alfie came back to the table. Alfie threw it and Jerome but it hit me so I threw it back the table started saying he had bad aim so he was trying to prove them wrong" I answer

"Well I think the obvious solution to this is for you two to help the lunch ladies clean up the cafeteria later today" Mr. Sweet say

"What no I can't the cheerleading team has a practice afterschool" KT whines

"Well then I think you should've thought about that before decided that before throwing your food instead of getting a teacher. Now both of you back to class"

We walk out of the office with KT complaining the whole way back to study

"Okay I get it can't KT" I say while walking back to my seat when we reach the class

"Really because I don't think you were properly punished. I have to miss out on practice what about you? Anyways you started it anyways but yet I get a much worse punishment" KT says turning around in her seat

"I beg to differ I have to spent a whole afternoon with you" I say

"What you guys got detention that's not that bad" Eddie says

"No we have to help clean the cafeteria afterschool with the lunch ladies. And KT's complaining because she missing out on her cheerleading practices. Probably because she needs the practice" I say

"Oh believe me she does" Amber mumbles but everyone can hear it

"I do not need the practice anyways I'm captain meaning I'm the best on the team. And that I can kick you off"

"Your only captain when your sister graduated last year she made you captain, in fact you only made the team because she was captain. And just cause you're captain doesn't mean you're the best on the team" Amber says

"Yeah it kind of does cause you've been on the team since what you were a freshmen and what you're not captain Amber that's three years if you can't do the math" KT say

"Well then how come after the auditions when we calculated scores we had no spot left and your sister said she doesn't need to look like the teams captain whose little sister couldn't make the team. Why do you think it took your uniform an extra two weeks to get when all the other newbies already had their? Cause we needed to order an extra cause there was the space left on the team"

"Yeah Amber's telling the truth about that, I was there when your sister said that" Nina say

"That's not true" Kt says as the bell rings and we head out of class


	16. Chapter 16: Cleaning The Cafeteria

**A/N Hey I don't usually ask for anything when it come to reading this story but I would really like a little more reviews to know that I'm not writing this story only for myself. So I would really appreciate if I did get more reviews maybe not specially this chapter cause I kind of hated it myself but would love more reviews on future chapter**

* * *

Patricia Pov

The rest of the day just filled with questions about me being the princess till school was over and time was time to go back and help the lunch ladies. I wouldn't really care if IKT didn't have to go too, but I have to say I'm kind of happy since she'll be missing out on her cheerleading practice. Which to I don't see why she goes since now she's know the truth to why he's on the team? Anyways I was at my locker putting things way before I headed down to the cafeteria. I was talking to Eddie, Joy, Jake Amber and Nina.

"Well thanks for getting KT out of practice bye and good luck with her" Nina says as her and Amber walk off to the cheerleading practice.

"You don't mind if I go to the castle for a sleepover tonight" Joy ask

"No let go to your house we were suppose to there over the weekend but we went to mines" I say

"You just want the answers to my mom's homework" Joy ask

"No and I could care less about if I get the answers on the homework right or wrong but seriously let's go to your house" I say

"Fine bye and good luck with KT" she says walking away

"Yeah bye I got to go see you guys around" Jake says walking away

"And then there were two but soon they'll be one cause I got to go to my dad wants to talk to me" He whispers the last part

"Oka y then see you tomorrow" I say

"Yeah bye" he says then leans down and kisses me on the cheek

"Aww how cute you two" We hear KT say as she walks into the cafeteria Eddie and I roll our eyes then he walks away to go to his dad's office

I walk in to the cafeteria and put my bags down and get a broom from one of the lunch ladies and start sweeping as for KT she's just looking at herself in the mirror. I know Amber does that a lot but at least she has something good to look at

"Are you just going to sit there" I ask

"Yeah cause for a princess who probably never touched a broom your doing such a good job" She says sarcastically

"Aww so you are jealous that I'm a princess it's okay we can't all be one" I say sarcastically

But seriously when we they handing crowns out to anybody and why you of all people" She ask standing up

"Probably same say your sister pitied you made you captain of the cheerleading team as Amber would say" I say

Oh now who sound jealous that their not a cheerleader" KT say

"Yeah whatever" I say and go back to cleaning the cafeteria and KT finale starts to help and we finish in about 2 hours

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Different

**A/N: So I know I've haven't written anything since like April. Sorry writer's block. I will be updating one or two chapters today. And then that's about it till after the 28. Cause that'll be my last day of school. Will all the snow days here it pushed me back for school by two weeks. Well anyways here's that chapter **

Right now me and Joy our at my house or castle since she decided would rather stay at my place then hers. But whatever

"Question" Joy says "How do you feel knowing everyone knows you the princess" she asked

"I don't know actually" I answer

"Then what was the point of keeping it a secret if you're not mad about" She question

"Well I'm kind of mad"

"About what"

"Well think about all princesses have to act nice and polite right" I asked when she nods her I continue "well I'm not like that. If anything I'm the complete opposite. And by the way everyone always wants something from me"

"Okay Patricia that is not. What about me or even Eddie" She objects

"Well you Joy first of all you've always known me since we we're little remember. So I could care less if you wanted something form me."

"Okay then what about Eddie. You've never opened up to anyone boy that fast."

"Well all the boys I ever talked to we're some kind of royal. Were all the same snobby and rich. Eddie I don't but his seems different. But tell him I ever said that or anyone for that matter and you're dead.

"Okay lips sealed" She said


	18. Chapter 18: Father and Son

Eddie Pov

"Dinner's ready" my dad's voice said through the house. I sighed and got up from my spot on my bed and placed my laptop. When I got the kitchen the food was on the table and my dad was sitting down and had already begun eating.

I sat down and started piling food. Dinner s usual between the two of us was awkward and quiet till he interrupted the silence

"Did you finish your homework" he asked

"Yep" I said with me mouth full of food

"Edison table manners" he said

"It's Eddie dad" I said rolling my eye. But seriously I've lived here for 3 years for a teacher/principal you'd think he learned by now

"Sorry Edi- Eddie." He said "So I was thinking we could do something together you know a father son thing" he continues

"Um…sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about you choose this time. And I was thinking we could do it Friday afterschool"

"Sorry can't I already have plans"

"Oh how about Saturday then"

"Or we can just have lunch in your office instead"

"Sure. So what was that you had plans Friday Night?"

"Uh yeah I do"

"What are you and your friends doing then?"

"Not with my friends someone else"

"Who"

"Patricia"

"Patricia" He chokes out while putting food in his mouth.

"Yeah I'm taking her to a Sick Puppies concert after her charity event"

"Really she likes that type of music too"

"Yeah why"

"No reason so is she your lady friend"

"If you mean my girlfriend then yeah I'm pretty sure"

"Well then I don't want to be influence by her to cause any more trouble then you already do. I'm pretty sure you've heard of her track record"

"What you mean getting expel from all private schools"

"Yes she's known for causing trouble at all these schools. And I don't want to have to do this as well and that goes for you as well. I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to your mother why I had you remove from the school I run"

"Don't worry about it we won't cause any trouble. Well that much trouble any way"

"Edison"

"I was joking dad and it's Eddie"

**A/N: So for the long wait but I was a vacation as soon as I let out of school on the 28 and I got back a few days ago. But anyways hope you happy with this chapter and review. I'll update another chapter or two tonight possible.**


	19. Chapter 19: Best Official Date Ever

Flash forward in the week to Friday Night

Patricia Pov

The charity event went pretty awesome. The kids at the orphanage had a lot of fun I think. Now everyone is helping clean up. I would be helping to but now I'm getting ready for my date in the girls bathroom with the help of Joy

"Okay Joy enough. Are you done yet?" I asked she was putting my hair up in a ponytail as much as she knows I hate it

"Joy what you are doing to my hair"

"I think you look better with you hair up"

A second later my phone beep. I checked it and it was Eddie he said he was in the parking lot

"Joy hurry up he's waiting in the parking lot

"He drives" she question

"Apparently I didn't know" I answered

A minute later he was finished I walk out of the building to find Eddie leaning against a car

"You drive" I question

"Yeah. Why so shocked"

"The fact that I never see drive at school.

"Cause my dad insist that he drives me so we can bond which means I get to school at 6"

"Well whatever can we go or we gonna stand he and talk about school" I asked

"Sure get in"

We talked the whole way o the concert

Eddie

We were having a great time. Half way through the concert the manger came out on stage

"Okay so tonight we're goin to something a little special. We're gonna raffle off two back stage passes. So get your tickets out." He said "When we announce our ticket winners the two of you can come backstage and meet the band after the concert. So the winners are in row 7"

That's our row.

"Seats number 23 and 24"

We won!

Patricia Pov

We won! Best first date ever and it just keeps getting better. After they announce the winning tickets and we won I turned around and kissed Eddie

When we pulled a part I told him "This is officially the best date"

"Thanks Yacker but its still not over"

"Yeah I know but still so far it's been awesome so far"

The rest of the concert was awesome.

When we went backstage to meet the band it was more awesome. We talked to the band took some picture got and we each got autograph. We spent about a half hour with them.

Eddie Pov

We were leaving now walking back to the car

"So this really was your best date ever" I asked her

"Well seeing as this was my first date ever yes" she replied

"This was you're first date" I asked a little shock

"Yes. And I don't see why you're shock you've met my parents like they'd ever let me go out with just anyone"

"But they let you go out with me cause I'm awesome" I joked

"Whatever" she said leaning against the car

"Come on I better take you home" I said

"Not just yet" She said

"Why wha…" I started but was cut off by her lips crashing on to mine

We started like that for about a minute or two till she pulled away

"Okay now you can take me home " she said getting into the car


	20. Chapter 20: Lots Of Lies

Patricia

I am now sneaking into the castle right now after my date with Eddie.

"Patricia Williamson stop right there" my mom voice said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see my parents standing there "We've you been"

"With Joy" I lied

"Really cause Joy stopped by an hour ago dropping some of your things off. So were you for really for real. And we want the truth" Dad said

"I was just up and around you know visiting my people. The ones I could possibly be rule for you know if Andy didn't want to be king" I lied. That can't know that I was on a date with Eddie to a Sick Puppies concert. One, they hate the band and two am a princess they would want me to date some prince of another country. It not that they don't like Eddie, cause they love having him over whenever he's over. They just rather me going out with royalty.

"Really well I like that you've finally grown up and weren't off doing anything ridiculous" mom said. She bought that? Really?

"Well yeah these are my people I can't spend all my time having fun and goofing off. I thought they would want to see more of their princess. Well I better get off to bed I've been up since 6am and It's 11. So bye night'" I said turning away and walking off before they could say anything else

* * *

In my room

I just got out of the bathroom from taking a shower and my dad was standing by my bed.

"Uh hey dad what are you doing here thought you and mom went to bed" I question

"Young lady where were you really at tonight" He question. I knew he didn't buy my lie. Mom might but dad knows me so much better "And don't think about lying to me."

"I wasn't lying I was really just around seeing the people of England" I lie

"Patricia I know you. And you growing up not wanting to goof off is differently not like you" he said

"Fine you caught me." I said giving in there's no way I can lie myself out of this on. "I was out"

"You went out around town by yourself Patricia you know how dangerous that is you know you been…

"Yes dad I know I've been kidnapped before. But I was with Eddie. We ran into each and we just talked and hung out. Is that really such a crime?" I asked

"You've been spending a lot of time with that boy is there anything going on with you two that I should know. Cause Patricia you know that your mother and I expect you to marry a prince." He said

"Whoa dad were just friends here we're not getting married" I said. I'm 16 and we're dating not getting married.

"Well good then. Good night Trixs" He said turning around to leave

"Wait why do you and mom expect me to marry a prince?" I asked. What did I just do? Why couldn't I just leave it alone?

"Trixie, it's just the way it has to be." He said. It has to be well excused him I didn't get the memo where it said all princess have to marry a prince. And he should be the one to talk about me. He has no idea where Andy really is and what's he really doing because he is defiantly not in Greece at this very moment.

"Whatever" I said. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

Next Morning (Saturday)

As soon as I got up I got dressed and headed down to the dinning for breakfast. My parents were already at the table. I went over and grabbed a bagel off the table then head for the exit. But like always I have to get stopped by King and Queen better yet known as my parents

"Patricia where are you going" mother asked

"I'm meeting joy at the park. This is the last day she's gonna be here because her dad finished the thing he was writing about a week early so now she leaving tomorrow so I plan on spending the day with her." I answer

"Oh very well then. Tell we said good bye and please be back by curfew and make sure that J.J.'s with you"

"Yeah sure whatever Mom" I said leaving the room

"I'm serious" she called out

* * *

At the park

"C'mon I'm your best friend you gotta tell me how the date went please please" Joy begged as we walked through the park

"No thanks Joy, let's talk about something else" I said

"Oh forget it like you'll tell me anything I'll just asked Eddie himself" she said

"You wouldn't"

"Patricia we both know I would"

"Like he'd even tell you"

"Well we'll just have to see about that. Since he's over at the skate park" she said taking off to talk to Eddie. I obviously chased after her.

She got to the skate park and ran over to Eddie who was by himself on his phone probably texting someone.

"Eddie, I want to know…" she stated but was interrupted my hand covering her mouth. By now he had looked up from his phone. And she was still talking even thought her mouth was covered.

"Oh she just wanted to know if you've seen Kyle and Jess." I lied. "Oh look they're right there. No need to bother Eddie much longer. We'll see you later Wesel" I said I said with my hand still over her mouth and pushing her over to Kyle and Jess were.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry once again for the long wait. I know lately I've been writing one or two chapter then I don't for months writers block. But this came to me write after I read a fanfic tonight. (Well this morning I guess since its 12:30am) I promise to update more since now I have some ideas. Please review I love reading them. **

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Best Friends Can Be Annoying

Patricia pov

God Joy can be annoying sometimes. As I was dragging her away from Eddie she was struggling to break away from my grasp; luckily for me I'm much stronger then her. When I thought we were far away so that Eddie couldn't hear us I let her go.

"What was that Joy" I whisper yelled so no one around us could hear us.

"You wouldn't tell me and I really want to know" she said

"So you didn't have to do that" I argued

"Well if you just told me how your date went then maybe that wouldn't have to happen." She countered

"Joy just let it go" I said

"Something happened didn't it? The date stunk and now you two realized you should stay friends. But you two looked so cute together I thought the two of you would last forever everyone thou..." She said

"What? No the date was fine Joy. Why would you think it stunk?" I asked

"It was fine? Thank goodness because the two of you look as you could last forever and..." She said

"Joy it was one date and we're 16. It's not like we're deciding our future together. And him do you know everyone thinks we'll be together forever?" I questioned

"Me, Amber, and Nina talked about it once at school. We agreed you make a good couple which is totally true." She said

"Okay this conversation is over can we leave before he comes over and asked what that was about?"

"Sure because I'm hungry I skipped breakfast"

"Why would you do that your mom's an amazing cook"

"I know but I wanted to know how your date went so I skipped breakfast. So you said it was fine. So give me the details"

God she can be really annoying sometime I wonder how we became friends.

I know I haven't updated like I said I would. I'm so so so sorry. I just never I have time. But now I have more time so now because I'll be writing from my phone so I really promise I'll update more often with one or two chapters every few days. And I'll be updating some of my other stories as well. Sorry this is so short next one will be longer. Review!


End file.
